


Disaster OT3 Prompts

by Vulpixlover99



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, along with other ships, also includes aus, includes some cursing and probably slight dirty jokes, technically post-PMD verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: It's just prompts of the main OT3 of my friends and I's Pokemon roleplayMostly taken from here: https://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition





	1. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine your ot3, one is the late sleeper, one is the early riser, and one is the one who gets by with barely any sleep at night, but takes cat naps all day instead.”

“Fuck you, Moon.” Uki mumbled behind her cup of coffee, having just been woken up the the early bird Zorua.

“Maybe later.” he replied, making Uki choke on her coffee. “Plus, it’s already been like two hours. If you hadn’t gone to bed so late, maybe you wouldn’t be so tired.”

She growled at him half-heartedly. “Shut up. You wake up too damn early.”

As Moon chuckled, the Noibat looked around for a certain missing member of the trio. “Where’s Ruby?”

Moon pointed over to their Vulpix, who was slumped on the ground in front of a book, sleeping soundly. Uki rolled her eyes. “She needs to sleep at night.” Moon nodded in agreement. “She spends way too much time with Mystic.”


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A is babysitting but has to go somewhere unexpectedly, leaving the baby with B and C who have little/no experience with babies.”

Ruby groaned as Uki approached her with news from the Thorn Kingdom. “Shadow wants to meet up again for another kingdom council.” the Noibat said, and Ruby grumpily got up. She picked up the baby Litwick, one of Blackspirit’s children, and plopped her into Moon’s arms. “You two take care of her.” she told the two, and trudged off.

Moon stared at the child in his arms, and looked over panicked at his other partner. “I...don’t know how to take care of small children.” he stuttered, and handed off the baby to Uki instead. She looked panicked as well, trying to hand the baby back to the Zorua. “Don’t hand it to me! I don’t know how to take care of them either!”

The baby started crying at the loud noises, and the two looked at each other and started to freak out.

“Ugh, what do babies like again? Wait, try to sing it back to sleep!” 

“I can’t sing!”

“Well I can’t either, so fucking try!”

“Uh..” Moon tried to sing, but his voice cracked and the baby only cried harder.

“You sounded horrible.”

“I told you I can’t sing!” 

They both sighed, gazing down at the baby again.

 

Later, Ruby walked into the camp to the her two partners and the baby sleeping together in a pile. She huffs, amused, and snapped a pic before joining them.


	3. At The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One member being strong enough to lift the other two, and working out, using them as weights.” 
> 
> (Takes place in a Human AU)

“Fuck.” Uki muttered, watching Ruby lift heavy weights, her tanned muscles bulging.

“Fuck indeed.” Moon agreed. “I didn’t even know she had muscles like that.”

Ruby noticed the two drooling at her, and flashed them a smile before putting down her weights and walking over to them. Moon swallowed, his mouth dry.

“Can you lift me?” he blurted out, turning red.

Ruby smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She scooped him up in one arm, and then looked at her girlfriend. “Do you want to be lifted too?” she asked, and Uki nodded slowly, still staring at her. Ruby scooped her up too, and started to pump the two up and down like weights.

A little down the room in the gym, Chad recorded the whole interaction. “You poor, absolute disasters.” he smirked.


	4. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A falls instantly for C while B is interested in C but needs to be wooed still.”

Ruby drew in a breath as Soulless’s body glowed white, before taking form as a very, very attractive Zorua. Uki look at her girlfriend, confused. She knew that Ruby wasn’t the best at romance, and fell in love easily, but this Zorua didn’t look anymore attractive than others. She turned back to where Lunar and Soulless were talking.

“You’re not exactly soulless now...are you still going to keep the name?” Lunar asked. The Zorua shook his head.

“Nah. My original name was Moon, so you can use that.” he said, then glanced over at his other friends, immediately blushing when he saw how Ruby was looking at him. He smiled sheepishly, and Uki glared.

Later, Ruby had dragged Moon off to talk. Uki was okay with this, already knowing that this was going to happen. Ruby had talked to Uki about her growing feelings for Moon when he was still a Spiritomb, and asked if he could join in their relationship too.

“Hey Uki.” her girlfriend’s voice rang out, and she turned to see the Vulpix and Zorua, blushing yet smiling. The Noibat smirked. 

“Finally pegged your boyfriend?” she asked slyly, and Moon looked panicked.

“Look I’m sorry if I’m ruining things, she asked and I’ve always liked her and so-” Uki cut off his rambling with a snort.

“It’s fine, we already talked about it. Doesn’t mean I’ll immediately warm up to you, though.”

“Same for you.” Moon replied, looking relieved.

Ruby glanced between the two of them, before getting an idea. She grinned, butting in between the two of them. “Then why don’t you two go on a date?”

Uki and Moon stared at their girlfriend incredulously. “What!?”

Ruby smiled, and shrugged. “I know you both love me a lot, and are willing to share, but what if you two learned to love each other too? Then no messy jealousy will happen, and no one will feel like I love one more than the other!”

Moon smiled, gazing at Ruby with a tender expression. Man, she was so beautiful and considerate. He turned to Uki, who had a similar expression on her face. Uki looked back at him, and smiled.

“Yeah. That could work.”


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 4, not from a prompt.
> 
> Moon and Uki have a date.

Uki and Moon sat across from each other at some restaurant Shadow had access to due to being ‘working king’ as he called it. Ruby had waved the two off on a date after their discussion the day before, telling them to at least get along. Uki coughed awkwardly,

 

“Soo….seen any good movies recently?”

Moon snorted. “Nah. Watching movies with over a thousand souls in you leads to inner battles. They have a lot of differing opinions.”

Uki smothered a laugh. “No kidding? I would have thought you were some mutual hivemind.”

“Oh-ho no, definitely not! It was like taking care of a thousand vicious toddlers! I was the only one with a brain in there!”

The two roared with laughter for a good two minutes, before settling down with breathy giggles.

“Man, I would hate to know how that feels.” Uki commented, taking a bite out of whatever food she got. Moon looked at what she ate. 

“Is that...escargot?” Moon wondered.

Uki glanced down at her plate. “Oh yeah. I’m a bat, technically, so I do enjoy the occasional bug.”

“Are snails bugs?” 

Uki shrugged, prompting Moon to take out his phone and look it up.

“They’re mollusks, apparently. We just call them bugs.”

“Huh.”

The two continued in silence for a few minutes, before Uki looked up.

“You know, you’re actually a pretty funny guy. I think this whole thing would work. Us all dating, I mean.”

Moon blushed at the compliment, and nodded. “Yeah, same with me. We two gotta lot in common. It’ll be a lot easier than us having to share Ruby.”

Uki sighed happily, looking back at her food. “We’ll have to thank her when we get back. Our girl is sure a smarty, setting this whole thing up for us.”

Moon agreed silently, only perking up when he heard a satisfied noise come from somewhere. He turned, and saw Ruby peeking in from another table. “I don’t think we’ll have to thank her later..” he said.

“Huh?” Uki voiced, confused, before looking up and seeing the Vulpix as well. She sighed in fond exasperation, and Ruby had the thought to look sheepish. Ruby sat up from her spot, and dragged her chair over to the table. 

“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t kill each other.” She shrugged, smiling. “But hey, now we can enjoy our first date as a full threesome...if you guys are okay with that, I mean.”

The other two fake-glared for a moment, before loosening up and chuckling. Moon nodded.

“Yeah, I think we’re good with that.”


	6. Ruby Scores Two Hot People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Person A is at a restaurant with family members or friends when they see someone also dining in the restaurant, but they’re alone (Person B). When the waitstaff-person (Person C if OT3) comes back to A’s table and asks if there’s anything else they can get them, Person A replies “Yeah, that person’s phone number,” and points to Person B. Cue them actually going up and getting B’s number for A.  
> OT3 Bonus: Person C asks if it’s alright if they get Person A’s number as well and they all begin to have phone chats and group texts. Persons B and C make fun of Person A for “using their waitstaff as a wingman”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Human Au
> 
> And I mayybe hinting at a chatfic with our other Pokemon OCs,,,we'll see

Ruby was dining at the new restaurant with her ‘gang’ as she called them. However, Luke and Rebecca were being grossly romantic, Zach was texting his girlfriend, and as much as he denied it, Chad was probably texting his boyfriend as well. Which left Ruby, awkward and single, trying to enjoy what was supposed to be a buddy hangout.

Ruby glanced around for a bit, before spotting a brown-haired girl who was awkwardly sitting alone, just like her. It looks like the girl was stood up, but she looked more inconvenienced than upset. Another thing, was that this girl was very pretty in Ruby’s eyes, and seemed to be just her type as well.

“Chad!” she stage whispered to him, nudging him with an elbow until he looked up.

“What?” he asked irritated, wanting to get back to texting Moe.

Ruby pointed to the girl, and Chad followed her gaze, then looked confused.

“It’s just a girl."

“A pretty girl!”

“Ruby, you know I’m as straight as a circle, why are you making me look at girls with you?”

Ruby huffed, realizing that he had a point. She crossed her arms, pouting. This girl looked pretty tough, so she didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot by barging in her personal space to introduce herself. But she was so nice looking, and lonely too!

Then, a hand was placed down on the table, belonging to the waiter that Ruby had also taking a liking to. No, she didn’t pick this place just to gawk at the waiter, shut up.

“Is everything alright over here? Anything you need?” The waiter, Moon asked, smirking.

“Yeah, that girl’s number. And maybe yours too, too make it better.” Ruby blurted out impulsive, then blushed.

Moon blushed as well, making his dark skin even darker. “Alright. As long as I get yours.”

Ruby grinned, blushing, as Moon went over to the girl and asked for the number. The girl looked surprised, and glanced at the waiter, before looking at Ruby as well. The girl smirked and wrote something down on a piece of paper, handing it to Moon. Ruby would hardly hold in the squeal of excitement as they exchanged the numbers.

 

When it was all over, Ruby happily naming the two in her contacts, the others in the group actually looked surprised.

“I can’t believe you used the waitstaff as a wingman. And then got his number as well!” Zach exclaimed.

“Not as weird as you using your drug dealer as your wingman, Zach.” Ruby shot back, and Zach shrugged.

At least she finally had a name to that girl. Uki. What a nice name.

 

Bonus:

**FruitBat** : i still can’t believe you used the waiter, who was also your crush, to be your wingman

**TheMoonLandingWasFaked** : And then got us both in the end! Even though it was mostly me.

**FiyahFox** : well i got what i wanted, didn’t I? Mission accomplished.

**FiyahFox** : better than being the awkward single at the gang hangout anyway

**TheMoonLandingWasFaked** : If you say so, Ruby


End file.
